laforbesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jj Castillo
Jenajio Santiago Castillo (known as Jj) is the central character of the online series LaForbes, and is an 11th grader at LaForbes community school. He is known for his exclusively unique style, from wardrobe to personality. He is bestfriends with Sean Hunter (as of the beginning of their 1st grade year), and Javier Torres. Along with Javier, he is a star at basketball, and a sneakerhead. He is in a relationship with Ivanna Guerrero, as of the end of the 2012-2013 school year. Character History Season 1 In Pilot, (the series premiere), Jj and Ej are driven to school by there father, and the principal greets there father, once again and tells them that their father was a rather rememberable student. Xavier told them to go in, which they did, and he drove away. Jj asked Ej why Mr. Santiago said that about their dad, and Ej said he didn't even hear him. They are told to go into the cafeteria to find out what class they are in, and Jj sees his bestfriend, Sean, who he met last year. He ran over to Sean, leaving Ej. Jj and Sean found out they were in Mrs. Feliciano's class, and they found her near the door of the cafeteria. They ran over to her, and they left for class. They saw Ej going into the classroom across the hall from theirs (Mr. Leonardo). During class, Mrs. Feliciano has them all do identity cards, by drawing themselves, and putting their hand prints, and decorating them. Jj drew himself playing video games, while sitting money. The teacher laughed when she saw that, and hung it up on the board, as it was her favorite card. Jj began to get cocky, and asked her what else he could do, and the teacher, liking his attitude, told him to go in the textbook and take the pre-chapter 1 quiz to see what he knows. Suprisingly, he did rather well. So well in fact, that he was given the option of going into the accelerated class. He denied because he didn't want to leave Sean. Later on the playground, Jj, Sean, and a few other guys got together to play tag. One guy, Gary Espinaj, asked what the boundries were. Another guy, Erwin Cabrera, said they were at the fence. They played, and Jj was never caught in the entire game. Gary said it was a good game, and gave Jj a high five. Sooner than he knew it, it was dismissal. Their mom picked the twins up, and asked them how their day was. Jj said great, and Ej said it was okay, with a sad face on, and he told them about a mean kid in his class named Harrison Black. Season 6 In Dead and Gone, him, and Ej were invited to Angie and Jenny's birthday pool party, and Ej decided that he wanted Harrisn to go. But Jj told them it was a bad idea because he doesn't hang out with the cool people, he shouldn't go to the party. Harrison went anyway, and after Sean gave up bullying Harrison, Jj denied doing the same. Jay and Jj decided not to talk to him, and try to just enjoy the party, but when Jenny threw something at Jj, he dodged it and it hit Harrison by accident. When Harrison assumed it was Jay, he picked up a bat and attempted to swing it at his head. Jj pulled him back and Jay grabbed the bat away and hit Harrison over the head with it. Harrison was knocked out, and they decided to take him up to the roof, take off his clothes and throw them in a bush, then throw him into the pool from the roof. Harrison woke up after everyone was throwing things at him. He got out of the pool and ran upstairs crying. Everyone went back inside for a video game tournament. Through the middle of the tournament, a loud gunshot was heard. Nobody knew where it came from, and everyone got on the floor. Ej ran inside and told them to come. Ej showed them Harrison's almost naked, horrifying dead body in the pool supply shed. Season 9 In Back In Black (1), he got to school early to turn in the summer assignment, because if he turned it in during the day it would be to late. He hung around outside until people starting showing up. First Sebastian came, then Jay, then Gary, then others, etc. Everyone showed up, except for Ej, who was extremely late. Once the bell rang, everyone heard a big bang at the door, which turned out to be Ej. Everyone was astonished. Ej's clothes looked fantastic. He had diamond stud earings. He got a haircut, he looked 100 times better. Jj's jaw dropped to the floor, as well as the girls around them. He walked over to his brother, and they all started talking to him. As it turned out, they had alot of classes together. In gym, Jj asked when the basketball team will open, and Coach McGowan said it's not. Jj asked why, and coach said due to what Jay started in the Pheonix Arena, both of the teams involved have been shut down. But technically, since Monarch burned down, only our team can suffer. "Even if our team was open, Sebastian's arm is still broken and we can't play without our star player." he said. Jj was extremely angry, and Jay showed up to gym class late. All the guys ran up and tackled him and started hitting. McGowan turned his head. Jj pushed everyone else away and it turned into only a fight between Jj and Jay. Jay picked Jj up and slammed him on the ground on his back. In Back In Black (2), Jj and Jay were in the principals office, while the principal and coach McGowan were discussing if expulsion for Jay is waranted. Both of them admitted that it would solve alot of problems, but it wouldn't be easily justified because of a rivalry. Jj said that their friendship was over. Jay asked why, and he said "YOU BROKE SEBASTIAN'S ARM! HE CANT PLAY BASKETBALL. NONE OF US CAN NOW. THIS WAS GONNA BE MY YEAR. DONT YOU CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF? I wish you were still in Monarch when it burned down." Jay then said "Nice to know you care about that joker more than you care about me. I give you all my fresh clothes, I give you my sneakers, I'm always there when your sick." Jj then said "I saved your life, what, 3 times so far? I saved you from being expelled about a million times." After school, Jj was on the train and a few dancers were dancing to hip hop, and Jj joined them. Jj made $50 in tips. Trivia *He has the first line on the LaForbes series. *Jj has been in every season of LaForbes ever made. *Xavier mentions that his middle name "Santiago" came from his childhood bestfriend(Domminic Santiago)'s last name. *Jj began his dancing infatuation because of Grant and Gerald's train scheme. Category:Twin Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Male Character Category:Main Character Category:LaForbes Sharks Category:Athlete